Unpleasant Birthday Surprise
by FairyNiamh
Summary: Naruto receives a very Unexpected and Unpleasant birthday surprise. KakaNaru


Word Count: 1797 +/-

Rating: PG 13

Pairings: Kakashi/Naruto

Warnings: Language, OOC

Summary: Naruto receives a very unexpected and unpleasant birthday surprise.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this.

A/N: Special thanks to cutsycat for being my beta. Written for Naruto's birthday as well as the KakaNaru LJ community's 'Fright' Challenge

"Come on Kakashi, everyone has one." Naruto whined to his lover.

"No they don't." Kakashi murmured without looking up from his book.

"Even I have one, therefor you have to have one as well."

"You have more than one, which is plenty for both of us."

"I only have one, thank you very much, and that's Phasmophobia or the fear of ghosts."

Kakashi set his book down on the table and gave him a level glare before saying, "So you do not have anymore fears?"

"Fears yes, phobias no."

"And the difference is?"

"Phobias are an irrational fear of something, where fear itself is an emotional state of panic or worry." Naruto said knowingly.

"So your fear of being alone isn't irrational?"

"No it's not, I spent the first fifteen years of my life alone, I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. It's a worry not a phobia."

"Your fear of me not returning from missions?"

"Kakashi I know from experience that a simple C-rank mission can quickly turn into an A-rank one, due to misinformation from our clients, or did you forget that mission? Besides we're shinobi, we do not usually have long life spans."

"And your newest fear of that all of the shinobi around are staring at you?"

"Oy, that is not a phobia, it's the truth! Every time I walk out on my own the men around here look at me like I'm some kind of prime cut of man meat that is up for sale."

"Man meat huh?"

"Well, I don't know any other way of describing it." Naruto said with a pout.

Just then there was a loud knock on Kakashi's door making the younger of two jump in a panic. Grabbing Kakashi's sleeve he bent to his ear and whispered, "If it's for me, I'm not here, no wait, you haven't seen me all day."

Chuckling at the fear in the younger man's voice, he whispered back, "Sure thing sweetheart, but for the record, I doubt it's for you."

"Whatever, just remember you have not seen me, I'm slipping out the window, stupid Baa-chan has called me for some reason and I don't want to be late." Naruto said grabbing his things and heading for the bedroom.

"You just want to see if she remembered your birthday is today."

A stuck out tongue was the only response he got before his lover disappeared. Sighing he went and answered the door.

Who was waiting on the other side of the door and the greeting he received was totally unexpected.

"Is Naruto here?" Sasuke asked harshly.

Shaking his head more to clear it than to give an answer he answered the way Naruto had asked him to. "I haven't seen him all day." he said dumbly.

"Look Kakashi, I'll get right to the point. Stop trying to sabotage this event. It's for Naruto's own good and if the winner gets something out of it then so be it. I don't plan on losing to you or any of the other idiots planning on trying." Sasuke said before turning on his heel and walking away towards the Hokage tower.

Kakashi stood dumb founded at the door watching the young man go. He had no idea what was going on nor the event he was _'trying to sabotage.'_ He had an idea that a certain well meaning blond Hokage was behind it. 'Maybe Naruto was telling the truth about all of the shinobi staring after him.' he thought with a frown. If Naruto was right then he could also be in trouble. He knew that Naruto could hold his own in most situations, but he had a bad feeling about this. He went back inside and quickly got into his Jounin gear before taking after his blond mate.

KAKA/NARU

While heading off to see Baa-chan several things happened to unnerve Naruto. He was again stared by hungry eyes, his ass was groped several times, and the most unnerving thing didn't happen to him, just something he saw. Several Akatsuki members walking towards Hokage tower and not one shinobi stopping them. He took to the roofs in hopes of making it to Tsunade before they made it there. He had no idea why they were there, but he was sure it was for no good.

Not bothering with going to the door Naruto went right straight to Tsunade's office window. He looked around and saw her sitting there as calm as could be meaning that no one had alerted her to the danger that was approaching her office.

"Baa-Chan!" Naruto yelled. "You need to sound an alarm and where the hell are your bodyguards?"

"Urusai gaki and stop calling me Baa-chan!" She yelled back. "What are you in such a panic about anyway?"

"There are several Akatsuki members heading here."

"Kuso," she muttered to herself "I knew there was someone I forgetting to exclude."

"What do you mean you knew you forgot to exclude someone?" Naruto squeaked. "Just what in the world is going on?"

"Look gaki, just calm down and I will explain." Tsunade said while steering him towards a chair to sit in.

"I'm waiting, and no I'm not sitting!" he yelled while going to the window to peek out. He noticed there was a line of men was forming outside the office and still none of them moved to stop the Akatsuki. "I think you better start explaining fast."

"I've been studying the kyuubi and her first season is approaching fast and whether you like it or not, YOU will feel the a effects of it."

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Look gaki, the kyuubi is female and being such she comes into heat at least once a year and her first heat should be starting soon you are going to need a strong shinobi and this was the best I could think of to give you a choice of mates."

The only thing keeping him from killing her right there was the fact that Iruka had come in during the middle of her explanation.

"What do you mean give him a choice of mates?" He asked murderously. "Why wasn't I consulted about this? I am closest to him! Do you think I am going to just hand my little brother over to just anyone?"

"Good grief, have you seen some of these _choices_ that are out there Baa-chan?" Naruto said in a panic looking out of the window. "There's shark face, plant boy, Oh my heavens above, I hope you have fun explaining to them and to Gaara that there will be NO event!"

"Now look here Naruto," Tsunade shouted "This event WILL happen whether you like it or not!"

"No it won't." was growled out by a very angry Kakashi in the window. "Would you care to tell me why you are just now trying to open up Naruto's mating season?"

"What do you mean 'just now decided'?" an angry Tsunade asked. She felt like she was missing something.

"My first i heat /i happened when I was THIRTEEN!" Naruto yelled. "Why the hell do you think I left with Jiraiya for training all of the sudden?"

"So you could become stronger and bring Sasuke back." she answered lamely.

"That was only one of the reasons. I needed to search for my mate. I found several potential mates here, but they weren't right at least at that time."

"Wait you mean to tell me that your first season happened six years ago and you are just now telling me?"

"I didn't want you to do something stupid like this! Oh and just so you know, I found my mate three years ago, though he wouldn't even touch me until I was eighteen." he said with a pout.

"You found you mate?" she asked as her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Yes, he found his mate. Why do you think I was asking why you were doing this now?" Kakashi said in a huff.

"You know his mate Kakashi-sensei? Is he a good man? Does he love my Naruto and treat him right? Tell me!" Iruka asked while shaking the copy nin.

"Yes I know his mate! I think he's a good man. He loves him more than life itself and I think he treats him right. Now stop shaking me!"

"Naruto, why haven't you introduced me to him?" Iruka pleaded with him.

"And why isn't this relationship out in the open?!" Tsunade asked while growling. "If he loves you he should be open about it."

"He asked me not to tell anyone." Naruto said with a sigh. "He doesn't feel like being asked a million questions about our relationship. I love him so I am doing as he asked."

"I do not approve of this relationship! If he can't come out and be open then he obviously does not deserve you." Tsunade yelled while Iruka was begging Naruto to bring his mate around so he could meet the man.

"I'll ask him Iruka and Baa-chan even if you do not approve of it I do and so does Kyuubi. When he's ready he'll come out and tell everyone." Naruto said. He was getting close to tears he had wanted an open relationship with Kakashi but he also understood why he had wanted to keep it secret.

Kakashi watched the play of emotions cross his lovers face. He had never wanted to hurt him, but he realized that by keeping everything secret he had done just that. Taking a deep breath he looked into those sky blue eyes he loved so much and simply said, "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Naruto whispered.

"I should have done this when we first found out. I'm sorry and I love you." Kakashi told his blond while folding him into his arms.

"You mean you're his mate Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked wide eyed. Getting a nod in conformation he went over and wrapped his arms around the couple before adding "Welcome to the family Kakashi. Marry him and keep him happy or else!"

Grinning Kakashi nodded again.

"Wait, that's it? What am I supposed to do with all of the shinobi out there waiting for their chance to be Naruto's mate?" Tsunade asked still a bit shocked at all the information she had just heard.

"I suggest you arrest the ones in the Bingo book and send the rest on their way because there never was a chance of getting Naruto." Kakashi growled at her before transporting Naruto and himself back to their apartment.

"So when is the wedding?" Naruto asked with a silly grin on his face.

"We'll deal with that problem later, right now there is a bigger problem."

"Hmm, and what is that problem?"

"How I'm going to permanently mark you as mine." he growled before claiming his lovers lips.

After hours of _'marking' _Naruto laid in bed and frowned. Not understanding how the blond could be sad after all that happened he asked what was wrong.

"Baa-chan never gave me a birthday present!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi smothered his laugh in his pillow. If that was the only problem then he could live happily ever after.


End file.
